


Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time they kiss, it’s because Felix got annoyed of hearing Dimitri’s voice, pulled him in, and kissed him.The second time they’re training.The third time it’s on purpose.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/gifts).



> Happy holidays!

The first time they kiss, it’s because Felix got annoyed of hearing Dimitri’s voice, pulled him in, and kissed him. It worked to shut the blond up, but it also made Felix blush like mad, push the prince away from him, and run away.

Thankfully, they had been alone.

The second time they’re training, spear against sword, and Felix lunges against Dimitri, but the blond trips over a broken piece of his spear, and they both fall to the ground. Feeling bold, Dimitri locks lips with Felix. They stay like that, lips locked, for a whole second, before Felix stands up and, blushing yet again, runs away.

The third time it’s on purpose. Dimitri knocks on Felix’s door, and Felix, annoyed to had been bothered, opens the door.

“May I come in?” Dimitri asks, and Felix clicks his tongue, but lets him in.

When the door is closed behind him, Dimitri sighs.

“What do you want, boar?” Felix sits on the bed, crossing his arms and legs.

“I wanted to ask you something, but you don’t seem to be in a good mood, so If you want—“

“Ask, the faster you talk, the faster you can leave.”

Dimitri passes a hand through his hair, and Felix stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I know it’s been one accident, but I really liked kissing you.” 

“WHAT—“

“Let me finish.” Dimitri watches as Felix’s whole face turns red, and smiles softly. “I want to be able to kiss you all the time, without you running away.”

“What are you saying?! Are you out of your mind?” Felix is blushing so much even his ears are red.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Dimitri blushes slightly at this, and Felix sputters as he falls on his bed and buries his face on his pillow.

“What is wrong with you?” His voice is muffled, but Dimitri can still understand him, “Why do you want me to— to be yours?” 

“Because I think you feel the same way,” Dimitri moves to sit on the bed, next to Felix, “I was thinking of never asking, since I thought you hated me but…”

“I don’t hate you, you stupid animal,” Felix turns to look at him, and Dimitri smiles, which only makes Felix blush more. 

“You know, being called by so many names by you made me think the contrary.”

“I’m just saying the truth, you’re a blood thirsty animal, and nothing will change that.” Felix sighs, pushing Dimitri away to sit up again, and Dimitri laughs as he moves, before sitting again. “Fine.”

“Fine what?” Dimitri asks, genuinely confused.

“I’ll be your stupid boyfriend, now if you don’t mind, get out of my room.”

“You- You will?” Dimitri is smiling so big that Felix can’t help himself.

Sighing, Felix moves awkwardly on his bed, grabs Dimitri’s face, and kisses him. Dimitri gasps in surprise but kisses back, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist.

They kiss until there’s no air between them, and when they separate Felix pushes Dimitri with his feet, trying to get up. Dimitri gets up, and laughs when Felix pushes him to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Dimitri asks, watching Felix stand in front of him.

Felix rolls his eyes, before pushing Dimitri again, until the other gets the signal and sits on the bed. Dimitri gasps as Felix climbs over him and puts his hands on the blonds shoulders.

“I’m doing whatever I want,” Felix smirks before he kisses Dimitri once more, and immediately Dimitri puts his hands on Felix’s waist.

They would have kissed longer if it weren’t for the noise coming from the hallway, as Sylvain laughs at something a girl said, talking loudly enough to startle the couple. 

“Fucking hell,” Felix says, as he stands up again, panting, his cheeks red.

“I’ll be making my way to my room now,” Dimitri says, smiling softly, as he stands up. He tucks a strand of hair behind Felix’s ear, and kisses his cheek. “Good night, Felix.”

“Good night boar,” Felix says, touching with the tip of his fingers the place where Dimitri had kissed him.

Dimitri leaves, smiling. Felix doesn’t even get to fix his bed before the door opens wide and loudly.

“What the fuck?” He turns to tell Dimitri he’s a moron when he sees red hair. Oh no.

“That’s my question!” Sylvain says, closing the door as he steps into the room. He looks at Felix’s dishevelled clothing, the messy bed, and gasps. “Felix what did you and Dimitri do?”

“Nothing!” Felix blushes furiously, and Sylvain laughs.

“That face says not nothing, so out with it,” he puts an arm around Felix’s shoulder.

“You’re too much,” Felix passes a hand through his hair and sighs, “he’s my boyfriend now.”

“I’m your best friend and you— WHAT.”

“Don’t yell in my ear!” Felix pushes Sylvain away, blushing furiously.

“Holy shit, seriously?” Sylvain stares at Felix, and then gasps, “you’re serious, oh my god.” 

“Tell anyone and you won’t have your dick anymore, got it?” Felix growls out, and Sylvain laughs.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul!” He walks towards the door to leave, before turning to look at Felix one more time, “If you need lube, I know where to get a good one.” 

“OUT! NOW!” 

Sylvain leaves, laughing like a maniac, back to his own room.

A week later they figure out who the Flame Emperor is, and Dimitri won’t even talk to anyone anymore. A month later the war begins, and Felix loses Dimitri for good.

Sylvain doesn’t even dare mention the blond besides what the rest of their house talks about him, and when they separate to go to their own territories to defend them, Felix tries to close off himself and don’t talk to anyone. Of course, Ingrid and Anette make it difficult, sending him messages whenever possible, to which Felix feels he has to answer, to let them know he’s ok.

When the five years go by, Sylvain picks him up and takes him to the monastery, and Felix’s broken heart beats again the he spots the long believed dead prince. 

Except the sweet animal that had asked him out is gone, instead there’s the blood thirsty beast no one ever saw. No one but Felix.

Felix still choses to stay by Dimitri’s side, every day, every month, just watching him, hoping that something will make him realize that he’s among the living now. It hurts Felix that the thing that pulls Dimitri back to the living is the death of his father. He grieves, and has to move on, because he can’t fall onto the same pits the now King had fallen into.

Of course, said King makes sure to go to Felix, and without even words, just his face, it makes Felix angry. 

“Don’t say anything you damn boar, it wasn’t your fault.” Felix crosses his arms, but Dimitri, instead of speaking, goes up to him and hugs him. 

Felix gets angrier, trying to break the monstrous hug away from him, but it doesn’t work, of course. Felix sobs and clings to Dimitri.

“You stupid, stupid animal,” Felix says, as he sighs, hugging Dimitri.

“I know, I know,” Dimitri smiles softly, and uses one of his hands to raise Felix’s face up.

“You’re an idiot, a complete and absolute idi—“

“Thank you,” Dimitri interrupts Felix, shocking him into silence. “Thank you, for staying by my side, all this time.”

“What- You noticed?” Felix blushes furiously and tries to get away from Dimitri once more, but Dimitri doesn’t let him go. 

“I did. I know you’re the one who helped Mercedes to heal me, the one who helped Ashe to take off my clothes and forced me to bathe, I know you stood there, with me, as Annette tried to brush my hair.”

Felix hadn’t blushed this much before, he feels like he’s going to pass out soon.

“Thank you, Felix, for staying with me,” Dimitri lifts the other’s face a bit more, and kisses him, and that’s when Felix melts.

He hadn’t kissed anyone else, ever, and having Dimitri here with him, being in his arms again after so long, it was heaven. The goddess had brought the blond back to him, he knew it.

Felix raises his arms and wraps them around Dimitri’s shoulders, kissing his king as if his life depended on it. Of course, it can’t last for long, because someone walks in and clears their throat.

“Your majesty, Felix, good to see you’re ok.” Sylvain smirks as he talks.

Dimitri sighs and lets go of Felix, and Felix tries his best to not pout, but does anyway. 

“What brings you here?” Dimitri asks, and Sylvain waves a collection of papers he had in one hand.

“Paperwork, for both of you,” the redhead says, still smirking, “but I guess you’re too busy for it right now,”

Felix is about to speak when Dimitri talks, “Leave it with the professor, we’ll take a look later.”

“As you wish,” Sylvain nods, putting the papers by his side, “There’s lube in my room, if you need it.”

“Sylvain!” Felix yells, and the redhead laughs, waving before leaving.

“I don’t think we need lube,” Dimitri whispers.

“We don’t. Let’s go to my room.” He grabs Dimitri’s hand, making the blond laugh as they walk, hand in hand, to Felix’s room.

In there, they don’t take too much time before they start kissing again. Dimitri passes his hands through Felix’s hair and it makes the swordsman moan.

“I want you,” Dimitri whispers, against Felix’s lips, “I want you so badly.”

“You have me, moron,” Felix pushes Dimitri against the bed, “Take that off.” 

“What?” Dimitri asks, watching as Felix starts undoing his jacket.

“Everything,” Felix says, licking his lips as he throws his jacket on the floor.

Dimitri, understanding the command, starts taking off his clothing as well, but after his chest is exposed, and his pants undone, Felix holds his hands.

“Good boy,” He says, smirking, before sitting on top of Dimitri’s lap, wrapping his arms around the naked shoulders, moaning when Dimitri holds him by the hips. 

They kiss again, both touching as much as they can of the other, Dimitri pulling Felix flush against himself, making the other gasp and moan. Felix pulls Dimitri’s hair back, making the blond moan, and Felix kisses him with more force. They kiss, hard, for a long time, until Dimitri can feel Felix moving on top of him.

Without saying anything, Felix undoes the clasp of Dimitri’s pants, and touches the bulging member inside of them. Dimitri moans and throws his head back, leaving his neck free and open, and Felix takes advantage of it. He starts kissing and licking Dimitri’s neck, making Dimitri thrust upward, which in turn makes Felix moan loudly. When he’s sure Dimitri won’t let him fall, Felix uses his other hand to take his own dick out of his pants. He moans in a low voice as he grabs both dicks in his hands, and Dimitri hides his face in Felix’s neck.

Both of them start thrusting into Felix’s hand, and soon, Dimitri’s joins it, holding Felix’s smaller hand in his own. When he’s about to climax, Dimitri gasps and buries his face in Felix’s neck, biting down until his orgasm is done. Felix, when he feels the sting of the bite, gasps and comes undone. He almost falls back, but Dimitri holds him with both hands around his hips.

“Your hand,” Felix says, forehead against Dimitri’s own, “is dirty.”

“So?” Dimitri kisses him and then chuckles, ”yours isn’t clean either.” 

“Shut up.” Felix kisses Dimitri again, cleaning his hand with his own pants as he does.

Dimitri leans back into the bed, pulling Felix with him, and they fight with the blankets for a while, Dimitri laughing the whole time, as they get comfortable, side by side, with Felix’s clean hand on Dimitri’s chest, on top of his heart.

“I’m glad you’re here, with me.” Dimitri says, playing with Felix’s hair.

“Shut up,” Felix blushes, and sighs, “I am too, Dimitri.”

Dimitri smiles, before kissing Felix’s forehead, and chuckling.

“What?” Felix asks, too tired to even raise his head.

“This bed is too small for the both of us.”

“So what?” Felix sighs, closing his eyes.

“My bed in the castle is bigger,” Dimitri smiles, closing his eye, “We can sleep more comfortably on it.”

“We’re in the monastery right now, so shut up and get used to it,” Felix yawns, and Dimitri’s chest vibrates with laughter.

“As long as we can sleep, I’m ok,” Dimitri says in a whisper.

“Then stop complaining,” Felix kisses Dimitri’s temple and smiles. “Good night.”

“Sleep well,” Dimitri smiles, eye still closed, “because I’ll make sure to make you blush a lot more.”

“Goddess, you’re insufferable.”

“But you love it,” Dimitri yawns.

“…I do.” Felix says, his consciousness fading into darkness after he does.


End file.
